That's how you know
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: SONGFIC! modern. Katara is participating in a talent show. Against Azula. Who wins? KATAANG! No flames please!


**A/n: This idea just came to me out of the blue when I was listing to the song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the song **_**That's how you know**_**from **_**Enchanted.**_

I peeked behind the stage curtains. There were a thousand people out there! My stomach cramped up with anxiety, but I wasn't going to back out in the middle of a show!

"Hey Katara, are you OK?" I turned around, and I saw my crush and my best friend standing there. My brown waves bounced as I shook my head.

"You're going to be great." He said, pulling me into a warm hug. "By the way, you look beautiful." He said, indicating my long cerulean blue dress. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, well, well. Look who came to the show. I thought you were too chicken to come." I turned around. I spotted a pair of golden, evil eyes above very thick eyeliner, and a mean smile on red lips. There she stood, wearing a very short red mini dress with black high heels.

"Shut up Azula." I snapped.

"Ooh, not very friendly." She said. She clenched her teeth. "Listen peasant, you don't stand a chance against _me_. I've been in talent shows since I was three." She jabbed a long red fingernail at me. "You're gonna fail miserably." she said with a sneer.

Just the very thought of what she said made me bubble with anger. I took some water out of my purse, and hit her with a water whip. Suddenly, she leapt at me!

"GET AWAY FROM HER AZULA!" Aang yelled, and he pulled me away. I wanted to fight, but he was holding me back. Azula tried to hit me, but she had a bad aim. Someone called her name. It was her turn. She made a face at me as she walked toward the stage. She sang a very bad rap. What made it even worse was her voice. I have to admit, her voice was incredible. When she was finished, the crowd screamed, shouting her name! She walked over to me.

"Beat that peasant." That was when it was my turn. My stomach cramped up again, and Aang gave me another hug. I walked out to the stage. The lights blasted in my face, and it was swellmingly hot, like standing by a fire for a long time. I sang, in a very small voice:

_How does she know you love her?__  
__How does she know she's yours?_

Suddenly, relief washed over me like a wave on the ocean. I sang in a more, loud, clearer voice:

_It's not enough to take the one you love granted__  
__You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

_"How do I know he loves me?__  
__How do I know he's mine?"___

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you are on his mind?__  
__Send you yellow flowers when the sky is Grey?__  
__He'll find a new way to show you a little bit every day_

_That's how you know__  
__That's how you know he's your love__  
_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after__  
__Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?__  
__How do you know he's yours?___

_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?__  
__Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?__  
__He'll find someway to tell you with the little things he'll do__  
__That's how you know__  
__That's how you know he's your love__  
__He's your love___

_That's how you know he loves you__  
__That's how you know it's true___

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes__  
__Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow__  
__His heart will be yours forever__  
__Something everyday will show__  
__That's how you know _

_That's how you know he's your love__  
__That's how you know__  
__That's how you know he's your love_

The crowd went crazy! Everyone rose to their feet, whooping and yelling. I took a bow and walked off the stage. I blushed, laughing nervously as I saw Azula's dumbfounded expression. I giggled softly.

"Katara, you were _amazing!"_ Aang tackled me giving me another huge hug. The judges were about to announce the winner.

"And the winner is...Katara!" My heart skipped, my mouth fell open, and I went to the Judges and I got my trophy. Aang tapped me on the shoulder and said.

"I know how he's your true love." He said.

"How?" I asked, confused.

"Like this." He took me in his arms around my waist, dipped me, and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. And I loved every minute of it.


End file.
